


What is Mine, is Yours

by jinbeisan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And hungry, Fluff, Food, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, and i am tired, chrysanthemums, i saw the cute comic and i just had to, like yeah, please do not prepare food when sick, rule of thumb, screams beause it is 3am, sorry madz, uhh mostly yaku and lev talk but idk, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinbeisan/pseuds/jinbeisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outside, it was a nice cool day, with the slight chance of rain, and:<br/>1. Yaku was angry<br/>2. He suspected the oncoming feelings of a cold, and<br/>3. Lev was on his nerves again.<br/>All of them reasons to protest going to hang out with the team. But no, Kuroo wouldn’t have any of it and dragged the smaller man with the rest, making him even angrier. Alas, it was not his usual “don’t test me, Lev,” or “I told you to practice your footwork, why didn’t you listen to me” ‘angry’. No, this was different. Like a deep disgruntle of malaise. He was brooding from deep inside.  A sort of inner churning, internal despair.<br/>Just like a cat that hasn’t been given enough attention or care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Mine, is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little drabble inspired by [this](http://thorahathi.tumblr.com/post/129301637352/lev-is-too-pure-yaku-def-is-feeling-warmer-now) comic by the suuper talented [thorahathi](http://thorahathi.tumblr.com)  
> also, kefir is a kind of yogurt beverage consumed in Eastern/Northern Europe as well as in Russia. it has also gained popularity in many other countries :)  
> i tried my best  
> as always, criticism is much appreciated  
> 

Outside, it was a nice cool day, with the slight chance of rain, and:

  1. Yaku was angry
  2. He suspected the oncoming feelings of a cold, and
  3. Lev was on his nerves again.



All of them reasons to protest going to hang out with the team. But no, Kuroo wouldn’t have any of it and dragged the smaller man with the rest, making him even angrier. Alas, it was not his usual “ _don’t test me, Lev_ ” or “ _I told you to practice your footwork, why didn’t you listen to me_ ” ‘angry’. No, this was different. Like a deep disgruntle of malaise. He was brooding from deep inside.  A sort of inner churnings, internal despair.

Just like a cat that hasn’t been given enough attention or care.

The team was at Kuroo’s house, lounging in the living room of the captain. The goal of the meeting was to discuss new tactics and how to get a manager. What really was getting accomplished was describing the discrepancies in the recent sports blockbuster, more specifically, _volleyball movie_. Ah, movie physics.            

“I’m telling you, “ Kuroo said,” there is no possible way that #4 could jump that high, my head barely reaches the top of the net when I jump.”

“But it _looks_ really possible Kuroo-san! Like, I’m pretty sure I’ve seen this happen”, Inuoka butted in.

“Kenma-san, you’re taking physics this year right?” Shibayama came into view holding a bowl of chips, “then you must have learned about all the movement stuff right, so, is it possible?”

Kenma did not look up from his PSP,

“Shoyo jumps like that. Maybe higher, but that’s because of his energy.”

“Hmm, that’s true,” Inuoka said.

“You’re always looking at shorty with starry eyes”, Kuroo said with a grin.

“Am not.”

“Are to.”

“Am not.”

.

.

.

“Are to.”

“Am not.”

 Kenma snuggled even deeper into the cushions, trying to evade any lingering conversations with the team.

“Yaku-san! Is it hard to go all the way to the net because you’re so short?” Lev mimicked the movement up to the spike, and cocked his head to the side.

A huge sneeze escaped the smaller man. He shuddered and hugged his arms around his torso.

“I’m a libero, I have no business anywhere near the net”, he sniffled.

“So you can’t block?”

Yaku let out an exasperated sigh. “Lev, the libero isn’t allowed to deal with anything higher than the net. Maybe if you weren’t so fixated on being the ‘ace’ then you would actually learn the rules and be a competent player.”

Shocked, but no less marred, Lev pressed the buttons again. “Hmm, maybe Yaku-san is angry because he hasn’t seen the movie yet, and he doesn’t want spoilers?”

_No Lev, try harder._

Yaku sat in the corner. Hunched up against the pillows, seemingly disappearing. A scowl was etched on his face, eyes half-closed in dismay.

Lev ambled over and sat next to Yaku, in a feeble attempt at lightening the mood.

“Yaku san, are you angry because all the players in the movie are taller than you?”

The entire team sensed the string snap. Kuroo and Kai had the ‘hoe don’t do it face.  Even Kenma wavered his eyes from his game. Yaku opened his eyes, and got up.

Walking into the kitchen, Yaku saw Kuroo’s mother standing in front of one of the lower cabinets in the kitchen with a pensive expression etched on her face. “Kuroo-san,” he said, “let me help you with the snacks.”

Kuroo’s mother bended down, reaching for something at the back of the cupboard. “Morisuke-kun, weren’t you discussing the movie?” Kuroo’s mother closed the cupboard, leaving with a box of chrysanthemum tea buds, placing the container next to the stove, with a bowl of crackers on a platter. A kettle whistled on the burners. “I haven’t seen it yet, but what from I overheard, you boys are not happy about it.”

“Even though it’s supposed to be based on a true story, Americans can’t help but exaggerate. The whole plot and added romance and fights just baggage. A documentary would’ve been better,” the younger answered. “But then again, I haven’t seen it, if it is anything like other sports movies…” Yaku shrugged, passing the final unspoken words to Kuroo’s mother, who nodded in return.

She removed the kettle from the stove and set it on a wooden block. Yaku placed teacups on the serving platter, adding a bud into each.

“You shouldn’t judge a book by its cover Morisuke-kun” she said, “so try watching it before you make your final decision on it. It’s the same with people. Get to know them first, find their quirks and mannerism. Until then can you make a claim. But you never _truly_ finish getting to know them. I’ve known Tetsurou’s father since high school and even then he never ceases to surprise me!”  The sound of a telephone ceased the conversation short. Kuroo-san set the kettle back down on the plate and wiped her hands on her apron. “Just a minute Morisuke-kun, it’s probably my manager.”

“I’ll finish this Kuroo-san. It’s okay.”

“Are you sure? I’ll just be a few minutes.”

“No ma’am, your hospitality is wonderful. Let me help.” With a wide smile, Kuroo-san turned the corner, heading to the source of the ringing.

Yaku poured the hot water over the buds, watching the flowers bloom on contact, turning the water deep gold and filling the room with a sweet aroma. A sigh escaped the boy’s mouth.

“That’s pretty.” Yaku jumped at the sound of the voice, spilling the hot water on floor.

Lev stood behind Yaku, munching on some of the crackers that were on the platter. He edged closer to Yaku, completely ignoring the smaller man mopping the floor with paper towels.

“How many times have I told you not to sneak up on people?” Yaku dropped the soggy towels in the trash and rinsed his hands. “You already have Kenma on edge _and_ you scared the assistant coach. Please be more mindful of people okay.”

Lev continued eating crackers; “Kah-san doesn’t make that kind of tea at home. She usually makes black tea with honey or we drink _Kefir_. We used to have my uncles send it here, but now she’s finding it in the supermarket. I kinda like _kefir_ more ‘cause it reminds me of _yakult._ ” He finished the sentence with a crumb filled smile.

Yaku sniffled and wiped his nose on his shirt, but Lev bent down to the other boy’s level and stared. For a long time.

“Yaku-san, are you cold?” Another few crackers lost their lives. “Do you want my hoodie? I don’t need it.”

“No, the weather is just peachy. Don’t talk with your mouth full, it’s disgusting.” _Do Kuroo’s parents have a thing against heaters? It’s already raining outside._

Another sneeze ventured out of Yaku, in plain auditory radius of Lev.

“You are cold, Yaku-san.”

“I am not.”

“Yes you are. You’ve been sneezing all day and shivering, you are cold.”

“I feel like i’m sunbathing, YES I’M COLD NOW LEAVE ME ooooff.” Lev took off his hoodie and placed it (more like engulfed _)_ on Yaku. The older boy complied and shrugged his arms and head into the massive sweater already warmed by the latter’s body heat.

“Do you feel better now Yaku-san?” Lev grabbed the platter of teacups and crackers (more like half gone b/c he ate them) and turned around to face the shorter boy. A blush was creeping up Yaku’s face, halfway-hidden by the sweater’s collar.

“Yeah,” he said softly, “I feel better.”

“Hmm, what did you say,” Lev grinned sheepishly.

“Thanks……,” Yaku said, pulling up the hoodie even higher up his face.

The two left the kitchen and took the (half eaten) snacks to the rest of the team.

Yaku resumed his place on the couch, a cup of tea in his hands. Lev sat down next to him and smiled. The smaller boy had his eyes half closed, engulfed by the sweater and lulled into calmness by the tea’s aroma.

 _‘One day I’ll make Yaku-san proud of me,’_ he thought, bringing the teacup to his smiling lips.


End file.
